The use of a bicycle, as it is widely known, brings several benefits such as the reduction of sedentarism and diseases, and the fight against obesity, among other pathologies, and also composes an alternative mode of transportation which is environment-friendly, reducing the pollutant gas indices from conventional cars.
Currently, there are several model types of bicycles such as speed, mountain bikes, hybrid, ride bicycle, leisure, rim 26, rim 29, with front suspension, among others, which, in a general, are comprised with monobloc frames where front and rear forks, wheels and tires, ratchet, movement transmission mechanism, saddle, handlebar, brake mechanism, as well as other equipments such as basket, child seat, etc. are installed.
Another known bicycle model consists of “folding,” which presents all the aforementioned components, but more specifically, the structural frame has a bipartite stringer; to ensure the assembly of the hinge, each joint end of the stringer has a diametric flare, in order to form a peripheral collar for the assembly of a pivot axis, as well as a locking device which may be in the form of a pin, tabs or similar.
These conventional folding bicycles have several advantages, mainly in the use in urban centers, where the compactness performed by the pivoting of the structural frame facilitates the transportation, such as in the trunk of cars, public transport such as buses, trains, subways, etc.
Similarly, “elliptical” bicycles are also known; they promote all the benefits already mentioned of the ordinary bicycle, with some additional ones, that is, they help the development of different parts of the musculature, since the way of using the bicycle by the user is “standing” and not “sitting” as in the ordinary bicycle, that is, the user supports the feet on platforms, standing upright while driving the bicycle, fully eliminating the use of saddles. Namely, said elliptical bicycle is comprised of a structural frame with at least two wheels, one front and the other rear, and includes a drive mechanism of a crankset associated with the ratchet by mean of the belt and where the crankset is driven by a pair of platforms, each of them with one end mounted to one arm of the crankset and another end hinged to the respective support arranged at the rear of the frame, proximate the rear wheel. Thus, the alternating movement of the platforms between lifting and lowering of each support platform promotes the movement of the bicycle forward.
The applicant, acting in the area as developer of elliptical bicycle mechanisms and similar, is the Applicant of protocol document n°. BR102012028693 that refers to a bicycle which drive assembly allows it to be driven by the cyclist in an erect position and, for this purpose, provides that each of the pedals is pivoted by its front end, at the ends of the respective cranksets; each of the pedals has continuity on a guide rod; the guide rods are, in turn, supported on the rear assembly of the sliding supports, which assembly is formed by a transverse tube incorporated horizontally to the frame and receiving, at each of its ends, a roller which channel is sized to accommodate the cross section of the guide rod.
The document no BR10.2013.025840-7, of the same applicant, refers to elliptical velocipede as bicycles, tricycles and scooters having tubular stringer where the basic parts are assembled, namely: fork, handlebar support, front wheel, rear wheel, central crown, cranksets, as well as, the elliptical drive mechanism and steering mechanism.
Other models of elliptical bicycles are known in the market, since this type of velocipede has become an increasingly common vehicle, but although these models of ‘elliptical’ bicycles bring numerous benefits to users, it should be noted that none of them is foldable, that is, because the support platforms of the feet are elongated and the frame is differentiated relative to the usual bicycles, the dimensional reduction is somewhat more complex, such fact fully solved by the present invention, which made the bicycle ‘elliptical’ with greater ease of storage and transportation, increasing the possibility of the diffusion of this mobility model.